


Cats

by DarthTofu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: Candlesneedflame just HAD to write about Matt covered in cats, how dare.





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Teenage Vigilante's Guide to Saving New York (And Making Friends Along the Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504579) by [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame). 



  



End file.
